


And There, He mourns

by A_C_0



Series: Promptober/Whumptober MCYT [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Big brother Dream, Crying, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Little Brother Purpled, Promptober, Purpled is underrated fight me, They’re brothers, Whumptober, no one dies, their dynamic is so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Promptober day 2, Night.Purpled sits on his U.F.O, mourning. Not for the dead, but for the things he lost.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Clay | Dream
Series: Promptober/Whumptober MCYT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953895
Comments: 18
Kudos: 280





	And There, He mourns

**Author's Note:**

> Lil angsty, next one will be fluffy! Promise!

Purpled always thought the night sky was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The vast amount of stars winking at him as Dream cradled him and pointed out constellations to his seven year old self. Purpled could remember those nights vividly, with nearly no fuzz at the corners.

He wished he could have them back.

He wished Dream would hold him again on the top of the U.F.O, and point out all the constellations that he had taught him so long ago.

He almost laughed out loud at the thought.

Dream had a nation to run, a war that had just finished with his victory. As much as Purpled wanted to think optimistically, Dream had no time for him. Even when he offered to help, offered to fight for his nation, he was met with a clipped response.

‘I’m busy.’

Those words had rattled in his brain for days, and he had hid in his base for three days, thinking about the implications.

Dream never came to visit his younger brother.

Dream had once made him a promise, one that he had always kept.

-  
‘I will always find time for you.’ Dream promised, smiling as Purpled blinks up at him, eyes wide. Dream had looked up from the map of the rapidly developing Dream SMP. ‘No matter what.’

The teen had scoffed, but offered his pinkie. ‘Promise?’

Dream chuckled, and intertwined their little fingers. ‘Promise.’

-  
Purpled choked out a sob, shaking in the cold of the Night, and surveyed the land that he could see from the very top of the U.F.O. He lied.

Dream lied to him.

Purpled had tears streaming down his face, the cold chill making them dry quickly and silently, making him cry harder.

And there, on the top of the U.F.O, he cried, mourned.

For a relationship that had been lost.

For his older brother, a now retired war dog.

For his sanity, lost to the depths of loneliness.

For his admiration for the night sky, that now only stares at him with coldness and judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I love Purpled and highly encourage y’all to check him out.


End file.
